You Think Too Much
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: Tripitaka decides she wants to learn to defend herself and Monkey is happy to lend her a hand.


So this Fandom is a baby right now, which is exciting but also makes it hard to find fanworks. On a whim I looked this Fandom up on AO3 and found 9 fics, thankfully all in English. **Siriuspiggyback** on AO3 stated it is a tragedy there were no fics to this show up, 9 now but it's the principle of the thing here. Since I agree this show needs some love, brings back the good old days of Xena and Hercules, I swear all that Whitewashing nonsense is hurting this Fandom. Anyway not going there right now, grr, here to spread joy not rant.

Decided to play with a few Anime tropes, Otaku here, and came up with this little One Shot. I am hoping this amuses my fellow Tripkey fans as well fans of the show in general. May add to this if people want more, or just play with these ideas in more One Shots. Let me know what you all think/want kk?

 **WarNinGs** : First time writing in this Fandom, may be somewhat OOC, Tripkey hints, set soon after Season 1.

 **Aishi Say**

" _Nothing in this world is difficult, but thinking makes it seem so. Where there is true will, there is always a way_."

Wu Cheng'en, very Monkey philosophy here.

 **Ruyijinjubang ruyijinjubang ruyijinjubang ruyijinjubanG**

Tripitaka sighed softly as she opened her eyes, sniffing the air, "Sandy?"

"Right here, the boys ran off but not far," Sandy answered as she stirred the pot across from the dozing human.

Sitting up the not monk frowned slightly, "What?"

Sandy smiled at the young human, she was adorable, "They went to 'train' meaning they went off to play a little. After the Jade Palace I think it is good for them to have a little fun _far_ from humans."

Tripitaka frowned as she considered that, Monkey had not really talked about everything thing that happened. She knew some of it, more then the others very likely. His reaction to finding out she was female had been better than she had expected, he was allowed to be confused and even feel a bit betrayed. He had not changed how he acted around her really so she had not worried, now that they had a moment to sit and think she wondered. "You know where exactly?"

"The lake, perfectly safe waters...the trees I cannot vouch for, wood is sneaky you know?" Sandy frown at the nearest tree, "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yes," Tripitaka answered not asking about what was so sneaky about trees, sometimes it as best not to try and follow Sandy. "I think I will go make sure the boys are staying out of trouble."

"Wise," Sandy agreed nodding before grinning, "Only you can preform the headache sutra, lucky for Monkey."

Tripitaka looked away as she got to her feet, "yeah."

 **Ruyijinjubang ruyijinjubang ruyijinjubang ruyijinjubanG**

Tripitaka frowned as she headed towards the lake, she was still of very mixed feelings about the crown and its spell. She was grateful it only worked for her, Monkey being at the mercy of anyone who could learn the words was disconcerting. Even the others would use it now and then when they thought Monkey was being difficult, which could be often when the mood hit him. She was not a monk, and they all knew that now, but she still did not enjoy inflicting pain. The look on Monkey's face when she first spoke the words and caused him pain still made her feel sick to her stomach. He could be willful and foolish but he could also be sweet and understanding. She wanted the god as a friend not a collared slave, she never wanted that kind of power. He seemed fine enough with her having such power over him most of the time, and she was sure it was because she did not use it often. The first time she felt justified, the second had been petty on her part and she really should apologize for it. Not wanting to bring up her hold while they had other things to worry about had been fine, they had more important things to deal with then a petty move on her part. The demons had been dealt with for the moment, and on the road they had time if not always privacy.

The idea of starting a fight with Monkey over something she could only swear to never do again was not a thought she wished to dwell on for long. He had been tricked and used in the past and she did not want him to think she would do the same, even if it was only in the back of his mind. To complete their quests she needed him, she wanted him at her side by choice. His friendship was still new to her but meant so much, it was a friendship he needed maybe more then she did. Fallout would be dealt with but she needed assure Monkey he had no reason to fear or mistrust her. If he and Pigsy had been 'playing' than he was likely in a good mood, she would not know until she saw him. Monkey was pretty easy to read most of time, he could refuse to talk as he wished but when he was hurting they all knew it. Time would have to be found to sit the god down and have a long talk with him and try and help heal, all that pain anger would only get him hurt or worst. What did happen to a god when they died? Did she really want to know?

Looking up at a sound of ping she froze mouth hanging open and she knew it. Monkey had striped down and was only wearing his pants, likely they had bathed before 'playing'. Pigsy tossed a rock up and down as Monkey swung the staff around his tone chest and shoulders in a continuous fluid movement. Staff shifting to intercept the rock with a grin before continuing as if he had never stopped. Tripitaka watched muscles move under skin that still glisten slightly from the lake. Swallowing when Pigsy noticed her with a little wave of greeting. Waving back sheepishly she could not help herself watching Monkey swing his staff a few more times before flipping high into the air, landing on his right foot, left leg folded ankle aimed at his hip, and his staff angled behind his head. "Done showing off?" Pigsy teased keeping Monkey's focus on him.

"For the moment yes," Monkey answered as he transformed his staff back to an accessory, putting up some of his hair with a practiced quick movement. Show over the god stretched lazily, catching sight of blue he smiled, "You missed a fine display monk."

Tripitaka flattened her tunic chin in the air, "Fighting is one thing you are rather good at."

Monkey grinned as he bowed with flourish getting a chuckle form Tripitaka. "Oh finished getting dressed you imp. I'll be seeing how Sandy is coming with lunch," Pigsy playfully order his fellow god getting to his feet.

Monkey sighed dramatically, "It is nothing she hasn't seen before!" When Pigsy did not comment back Monkey frowned before shrugging letting it go. "Dream anything interesting?"

Tripitaka swallowed as Monkey baited Pigsy as the rather laid back god departed, their time among Monkey's followers had not been that long ago really. She had noted Monkey's good looks the moment she saw him in the flesh, absentmindedly since the demon demanded most of her attention. His touch had been warm, his lips amazingly soft for a guy who had been stone for 500 years, his reaction so very him. Wetting her lips absently she watched him grab his cuffs to replace, frowning when she realized he had asked her something. "um...no just darkness."

Monkey nodded as he secured his cuffs, gold flashing, "Sometimes not dreaming is a good thing."

"That is very true," Tripitaka agreed telling herself not to ask, if Monkey wanted her to know he would say more. The fact he would willingly open up even a little to her was encouraging, even gods needed someone to listen now and then.

Monkey sighed as he bent down to retrieve his crimson tunic, looking over at the human girl, "What?"

"huh? Oh, umm...I don't want to pry," Tripitaka did not want to answer a bunch of random questions about herself most of the time so she knew how Monkey felt.

"Pry? Pry about what?" Monkey asked genuinely confused as he lowered his sleeveless top over his head. Flipping his hair free from under the collar absently, he did not always understand humans.

"Well...when a human says something like that they tend to be speaking from experience is all," Tripitaka explained as she would to a child, which Monkey almost was sometimes. "I don't want to pressure you into sharing."

"If I don't want to talk I simply don't," Monkey reminded his friend as he slipped his leather chest piece on. "You humans make things so needlessly complicated sometimes." Tightening the strap the god chuckled bemused, "You not so much."

"Thank you, I was raised to be practical not emotional," She had listened to her heart over her head a few times too many really. When it came to this childlike god it was hard not to, hard not to care about him.

Monkey frowned as he fastened his belt, "And what is so bad about living by one's emotions?"

"Nothing," Tripitaka answered before thinking, her hope was all she had going for her sometimes so who was she to lecture him? "As long as you temper them with common sense."

Monkey glanced towards the lake, "That has never been my strong suite."

"Maybe I can teach you?" Monkey titled his head at her offer like some house cat, it was adorable if she was being honest. "Well I can try to teach you to use your head a bit more then your gut, and maybe you could teach me to fight?" Tripitaka looked up as Monkey came to stand close to her, studying her with open curiosity. Being the singular focus of a god should be worrisome but she did not fear Monkey or the other god as she did demons, even if they could swat her like a fly. "I cannot rely on you three the entire trip now can I?"

"You know we will protect you silly thing," Monkey reminded the human with a grin, they all liked the child. Thinking about it for a moment he frowned slightly, "Though if you could defend yourself we would worry less about you."

Tripitaka smiled, Monkey admitting he liked and worried for her even in teasing made her feel warm, "So you'll do it?"

"Why not?" Monkey answered with a shrug, he enjoyed a good fight and would worry less for his mortal friend if she could fight. She had heart and determination enough simply not the training to go with them, that was easy enough to fix while they traveled. He was a master with stave and sticks, Sally was one with her pole-arm, Pigsy was not bad himself. "A few basics should be no trouble for the most stubborn mortal I have every met."

Tripitaka giggled at the teasing, "I am almost as stubborn as you, _almost_."

"Give it time," Monkey cooed as he pulled his hairstick free, transforming it into a full length staff with a though. "Here, might as well learn a few basics with this."

Hands reached out to take the offered weapon only to freeze, mortals did not simply wield a god's weapon. When Monkey nodded with an encouraging smile she closed her fingers around the smooth shaft above his larger hand. Pulling it towards her as he let it go she marveled at how light it was, swinging it a few times she giggled. It was no wonder Monkey looked so happy swinging it around it was fun, or at least was when it was not a life or death fight. Looking up she grinned when Monkey just smiled with knowing approval, he was not always dense. When he nodded she tried a few more practice swings, getting a feel for the weapon that Monkey wield as second nature. "All right what now?"

Monkey smirked, she was too cute swinging his staff around with that happy smile on her face, "Now you try and hit me." When she frowned he tilted his head, she couldn't be worried about hurting him could she? It was a god's weapon so she might be, and rightfully so really, "Don't worry even _if_ you do manage to hit me you won't hurt me."

"If?" Tripitaka challenged as she swung the staff, Monkey stepping back with his hands up grinning. "Try when," She swung again, Monkey easily pivoting on his left foot to avoid her attack. He was as agile as any cat and trained so she was envious but not frustrated by his skill. She had been watching him fight since they had met, in a fair fight she was not worried for his safety. Moving she missed over and over, swinging when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Monkey easily stopped the reflexive swing with two fingers, "You are thinking too much."

"I am surprised you haven't said that before," Tripitaka half teased as she straighten, Monkey was not the thinker of their little band.

Blinking before grinning Monkey nodded, "Now that you mention it..." At a playful frown he chuckled, he had missed moments like this the most. "Fighting is more about feeling then thinking young monk."

"No wonder you like it so much," Tripitaka cooed at the god as if he was just a normal man, gods were far more human then she ever suspected they were.

Monkey chuckled, this boy turned girl really did get him so well sometimes, "Stop interrupting little one." Tripitaka rolled her eyes at him but said nothing, he knew she could lighten up. "Now as I was saying fighting is more about feeling. Feeling where your opponent is rather then simply seeing, learning their rhythm so you can guess where they will be, thinking it all out takes too long."

Tripitaka considered the logic of Monkey's words, he did just go with things when fighting. Constantly moving, dodging or attacking it really did not matter. Just reacting had its merits, and the Scholar was sure Monkey was the key to the defeat of the demons. The god had proven his way while unconventional could be highly effective as long as he was taking things seriously. "So stop thinking about it and just try to hit you?"

Monkey nodded as he lowered his hand, "Now you've got it."

Tripitaka sighed as she readied herself, not thinking was not always her strong suit but she trusted Monkey. Nodding she swung again, Monkey sidestepping her easily even as she swung again. Watching him rather trying to figure out how he would dodge she keep going. When the staff stopped with a clap she blinked, looking up to find Monkey had stopped the staff between his clasped hands. Panting softly she blinked, when had she started to breath harder? "Monkey?"

"You really put your all into lesson don't you little monk?" Monkey slid his hands down the familiar smooth shaft, hands stopping when they bumped into a smaller one. "Maybe you have been spending too much time with me?"

Tripitaka frowned slightly at the god's musing, what did he mean by that? "How so?"

"You stopped over thinking rather easily, not thinking is sort of my thing not yours," Monkey teased in good humor. Leaning closed he allowed his fingers to brush over hers still gripping his staff, "May I have this back now please?"

"huh?" Tripitaka asked confused before realizing his fingers where half over her own and she released the staff as if it was hot. "It will take a moment to start thinking like myself again."

"I have been known to have that effect," Monkey winked as he returned his weapon to its harmless state before returning it to his hair. "You may want to go for a swim after all, I'll send Sandy to protect you."

"Monkey wait?" Tripitaka reached out catching smooth leather stopping the god, who turned to frown at her slightly over his shoulder. "Thank you."

"Can't leave you to bathe alone after wearing you out, I'm not _that_ careless," Monkey knew it was a fault he had, he had been lectured about it many times before, but he did worry for Tripitaka's safety more then his own.

Tripitaka smiled at that, while true he had misunderstood, "Not just that, for treating me the same."

Monkey titled his head, "You mean the girl monk thing? You are still the same Tripitaka I have come to know so why would I treat you differently? Is this a human thing?"

"I guess it is," Tripitaka answered after a moment, Sandy and Pigsy had not changed how they treated her really either so it might be a human mindset. "Still I am glad you took it so well."

"Gender is less important to a god, probably because some of us can change if we want. Well I'm going to give you some privacy now," Monkey turned and headed off once more.

Tripitaka smiled watching him go before frowning, "Wait can he...don't want to know right now."

 **Ruyijinjubang ruyijinjubang ruyijinjubang ruyijinjubanG**

"Ah Monkey there you are, unruffled I see...where is our little blue friend?" Sandy asked as she tried to look around the standing god as she filled Pigsy's bowl.

"She wanted to learn to fight so I gave her a lesson and she got a little winded. Could you watch over her while she bathes since she is a, well, she?" Monkey was not the modest type but he got the strong impression Tripitaka was, and not just because she was use to hiding her gender from them.

Sandy titled her head as she studied Monkey, "You went and got her all sweaty didn't you naughty Monkey?"

Monkey grinned, "What can I say?"

"Sit down and eat before you stick your foot in your mouth," Pigsy teased knowing where Monkey was going. Yeah the other god was handsome but Tripitaka was not the swooning type.

Sandy giggled when Monkey blinked before sitting down, arms crossing with a huff, "It is good she learns, humans are fragile things they die easily." Setting a bowl down in front of Monkey she stood, "Now you boys be good I will see to our charming friend."

Monkey sighed as he lifted the bowl from the ground. "Hey she is tougher then she looks Monkey," Pigsy had seen gods with weaker spirits the their mortal friend,

"I know but...what if I fail again?" Monkey closed his eyes hanging his head, "I can barely keep myself out of trouble most of the time."

Pigsy placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, Monkey may be brash but he did care about his friends even if he did not always act like it. It was no secrete the pair had bonded, even if he and Sandy had missed some of it. Monkey needed someone to help ground him, and Tripitaka was a good kid. "Well you have us around, and when we fail she gets to save us."

Monkey grinned a bit at that, Tripitaka had saved him a few times just by being human and caring. Sure she needed him to collect the scrolls but he knew she cared about him as more then a weapon to be used, he knew how that felt. "The demons won't always forget about our human companion."

"That is what the learning to fight is for, they think the monk is all brains and no skills." Pigsy had to admire the human's courage, "By the time they catch on she will be almost as good as we are."

Monkey smirked, "She is driven enough."

"We'll have to look into getting her a decent weapon, we are reasonable for her," She had helped free the Jade Palace the least the other gods could do was grant her a worthy weapon, or bless one or something.

Monkey nodded as he swallowed, "Right now we need to eat, can't think on an empty stomach."

Pigsy nodded in agreement, "So true my sleeveless friend."

 **Ruyijinjubang ruyijinjubang ruyijinjubang ruyijinjubanG**

Tripitaka sighed as she dried herself off, Sandy facing the way back to the males, "I should get some monk training if I am going to keep wearing the outfit."

Sandy hummed in thought, "Well it could not hurt, and if anyone says no we can enlighten them."

Tripitaka smiled at Sandy's protective threat, no doubt Monkey would start the 'enlightenment' with Sandy right behind. "Next time we are in a decent sized town I will look into it, for now I will focus on learning to fight."

"It is good to learn, demons are not the only threat," Sandy frowned slightly, "at least they have manners."

Tripitaka frowned as she began getting dressed, "Well Monkey did kiss me when he thought I was a boy, but he was just happy." Monkey had touched her a few times but she never felt threatened by his touch, they were also affectionate. Even if Monkey did fine her attractive, which she could say he may have hinted at before he left, he was not doing anything about it. When he thought he was invisible he had looked her over but it was the first time he had seen her as a female, and she knew was a decent looking one. He had seemed pleased with her appearance, even if he was still getting used to her being female. She found him attractive but that did not affect their growing friendship so there was no reason to worry about it.

Sandy titled her head, chuckling after a moment, "How like Monkey to kiss a handsome boy monk he just met."

"Well I did just give him back his staff when he was fighting the font demon so..," Tripitaka frowned as she fastened her belt. He had grabbed the back of neck and kissed her with this happy expression before glancing at her like he realized he maybe should not have done it, getting to his feet to fight as if nothing had happened. It had not been a romantic or even lustful move, he was happy and so had kissed her in gratitude. He would likely still do the same thing now if just as happy, though he may apologize later.

"Monkey is an imp but he is not completely mannerless, unlike a few humans I have met." Turning Sandy nodded, Tripitaka looked refreshed and cleaner, "Now food I think, after all if you faint from hungry Monkey will be none too happy."

Tripitaka grinned as she walked up to the eccentric goddess, "Food sounds good."

Sandy nodded as she started walking, "Usually does, many things sound good but may not be."

Tripitaka considered that, she could think of a few, "Keeps life interesting."

"Yes, interesting life is much better then lonely," Sandy agreed as she slung her arm around the human's shoulder. Smiling down at her she grinned after a moment, "I bet you look pretty in red, we should get you something not blue."

Tripitaka had worn red as a girl with long hair, "I don't mind blue."

"Colors are our friends, just normally quite ones," Sandy frowned as she leaned close, "black is very quite, that is why I like it."

"And blue?" Tripitaka asked curious if Sandy had something against blue, blue was tied to water like Sandy.

"Soft voices like spring rain, I could use a little color like Monkey hm?" Sandy could use a bit of color since she was not hiding in the dark anymore.

"A touch of blue would look good on you," Tripitaka agreed thinking about what colors Monkey might look good in besides crimson and black.

"Next town we can do some shopping, that is how girls bond yes?" Sandy wanted to get to know their mortal friend better, wanted to be counted on.

Tripitaka smiled up at the goddess she had meet at blade point, "Yeah, the boys can do without us for a little while."

"Only a little," Sandy teased, laughing when Tripitaka grinned at her. "Don't tell Monkey but I bet you make a prettier girl then he does."

Tripitaka blinked, in part because she was a girl, "I'm sorry what?" Sandy just grinned, "He can, seriously?" At a nod Tripitaka sighed face in her palm, "Hope he doesn't regain that power anytime soon."

 **Ruyijinjubang ruyijinjubang ruyijinjubang ruyijinjubanG**

I read somewhere in Monkey Magic our beloved Monkey could do that so threw that out there, may do a One Shot with that idea or not. I am always open to idea so if you have any feel free to hit me with them in a review/comment. With only 10 episodes there is only so much cannon to work with so please forgive any OOCness, unless you feel I seriously screwed up a character.


End file.
